My eternal love
by Kaede Yoshida Kurumi
Summary: "Tú serás mi amor eterno" Natsu y Lucy han sido amigos desde hace años, y aunque ella es dos años y medio más grande que él y no es de su misma clase, eso no evitó que Natsu se enamorará de ella, pero Lucy no siente el mismo amor que él siente por ella... ¿Natsu logrará conquistar a quien declaro que sería su único y eterno amor? o quizás ¿Alguien se interpondrá entre los dos?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia ya la tenía en Wattpad desde noviembre así que espero que les guste...**

 **Esta historia es dedicada a Eli-chan -w- espero que te gusto el capítulo y a todos los que lo lean :3 hay uno que acaban de subir que al parecer tienen la misma temática así que, si empieza a recibir críticas de que (Copeaste la idea) lo borraré para evitar insultos y esas cosas, ya que esta historia ya estaba subida en Wattpad pero por amenazas de Noriko-sama no lo había subido por miedo a morir aplastada o decapitada xD**

 **Así que espero que les guste :3 niiiipaaaa**

 _ **Los personajes no son míos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **La historia producto de mi imaginación**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _Natsu_

Desperté acostumbrándome a la luz del sol, mientras me pasaba una mano por la cara para despejarme pude ver el cuarto desordenado, rayos sí que había sido una noche loca, demasiado loca, me tuve que levantar ya que debía ir a desayunar con mis padres, las vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar y estaba ya harto de estar en esta casa.

Después de bañarme y cambiarme baje a desayunar, mis padres estaban ya en la mesa al igual que mi hermana pequeña, quien corrió a mí y me abrazo.

-Buenos días hermanos.- dijo mientras volvía a su asiento, mi padre al igual que mi madre me saludaron y siguieron desayunando, otro día aburrido en esta casa, el celular de mi padre sonó y salió del comedor, mi madre suspiró ya que eso significaba que ya no volvería hasta la noche, mi hermana pequeña Wendy terminó de comer.

-Hoy jugaremos Natsu.- me pregunto.

-Lo siento Wendy pero hoy tengo planes.- le respondí acariciando su cabeza-Será otro día.-

-Bien.- dijo inflando sus mejillas que demostraba que no estaba feliz con mi decisión.

-Hija deja en paz a tu hermano debe tener algo importante que hacer.- sus ojos verdes como los míos miraban a Wendy quien asintió y se fue hacia el jardín, yo reí un poco-¿Por qué ríes?-

-Por nada madre.- dije parándome de la mesa-Me retiró.-

-Bien no vuelvas tarde.- diciendo esto salí de la casa, subí a mi auto y arranque dejando la mansión Dragneel atrás y dirigiéndome a mi nuevo destino.

Estacione el carro enfrente de una pequeña cafetería, salí de este un café seguro que la animaría para que ya no estuviera estresada, mientras hacía mi pedido una voz me hizo voltear y encontrarme con Levy.

-Hola Natsu.- dijo mientras me tomaba una foto.

-Basta Levy.- le recriminé ella me saco la lengua y miró mi pedido.

-Mmmm dos cafés no crees que es mucho para ti, engordarás.-

-Uno es para mí otra para alguien más.- le dije mientras caminaba a la salida, ella me siguió.

-Soy tú amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no me dejes con la palabra en la boca.- y era cierto, Levy MacGarden segundo hija de la familia MacGarden una familia dedicada al diseño de videos y comerciales de moda, y mi mejor amiga desde los seis años.

-No te dejo con la palabra en la boca pero...- metí los cafés en el carro asegurándome que no se cayeran-Tengo prisa...-

-Jum ya veo.- esa mirada picará de ella- No sé porque pero eso solo me hace pensar en cierta chica peli rubia que está...-

-Adiós Levy.- le dije y arranque el carro, sus gritos se dejaron de escuchar, yo solo empecé a reír y me dirigí al sur de la ciudad, mi celular sonó así que me detuve para responder, pero como vi que se trataba de ese idiota de Gray lo ignoré hoy no quería escuchar sus idioteces de ir a ligar a alguna fiesta y tener una noche loca, voy a fiestas pero referente a mujeres solo hay una para mí.

Estacione el carro en una casa no tan grande que estaba cercas de la playa aunque en una zona humilde de la que yo vivía, baje y camine a la casa que tenía un color rosa pálido con blanco en los ventanales, abrí la reja y subí las escaleras llegando a la puerta principal toque la puerta e inmediatamente está se abrió mostrando a una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos marrones, aunque ya era una mujer mayor seguía teniendo un aspecto joven quien la viera diría que ella es la hermana de la persona que vengo a ver, ella me sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

-Natsu que sorpresa, vaya traes cafés, supongo que vienes a ver a Lucy.- me pregunto, yo asentí ella entro a la casa y yo la seguí-Espera déjame ver si está en su cuarto- me dejo en la pequeña sala, yo miré una foto la cual tome en mis manos y me hizo recordar esos tiempos, en esa foto estaba yo de 9 años de edad con ella de 12 años, ella me está abrazando mientras yo estoy un poco avergonzado, Layla regreso.

-Ella está en el jardín así que ve ahí.- yo asentí y salí de la casa, me dirigí a la parte de atrás, y en una silla de madera estaba ella sentada con un pilar de libros, mientras se alborotaba su cabello ya que supongo que se la ha pasado toda la noche estudiando, me acerque lentamente ella puso su cara en la mesa mientras sus manos jugaban con un lápiz, puse uno de los cafés a lado de ella.

-Veo que no te ha ido bien.- susurre cercas de su nuca, ella se levantó rápidamente así que me aleje evitando que me pegará con su cabeza en la cara, su cabello rubio bailo en aire mientras sus ojos se topaban con los míos, esos hermoso ojos color chocolate, me sonrió mientras se levantaba de la silla y me abrazaba.

-Natsu.- grito llena de alegría yo solté el otro café para así poder abrazarla, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse como todas las veces que estoy junto a ella, y aunque ella es más grande que yo por tres años de estatura es más pequeña que yo.

-Que milagro que vengas a ver a tú amiga, me preguntaba sí ya tenías novia y por ello ya no vendrías a verme.- me dijo haciendo un puchero que la hacía ver más linda, yo negué y puse mi mano en su cabeza.

-Claro que no Luce, sabes que nunca eh tenido novia y jamás la tendré.-le conteste con una gran sonrisa, las únicas que son para ella, Lucy río y se alejó de mí volviendo a su lugar.

-Ay Natsu siempre diciendo cosas así.-

-Y tú ¿Cómo vas con los estudios?-

Hizo un puchero y pego su frente en la mesa-Esto no sirve estoy apunto del colapso.- susurro imitando pequeños sollozos, yo sonríe, me senté a lado de ella y la contemple, incluso desde hace años siempre la eh mirado y cuidado de todos, Lucy Heartfilia es la persona que amo desde que tengo siete años y la única que amaré.

 _"Fue un día de Abril cuando la conocí._

 _-Hola Jude amigo mío cuanto tiempo a pasado.- había saludado mi padre mientras me ponía enfrente de él-Él es mi hijo Natsu.-_

 _-Hola buenas tardes.- mi voz sonó infantil claro después de todo era solo un niño, el hombre era más alto que yo y sus ojos negros me miraron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

 _-Hola pequeño, vaya la última vez que te vi eras un bebé y ahora ya eres más grande.- mi padre y él empezaron a reír, después de eso recuerdo que salí al jardín de mi casa, corrí a donde había unas flores llamadas Colorado Columbie, me incline y las empecé a ver._

 _-Kya.- una voz me hizo despegar la vista de las flores, miré a una niña que había caído en el pasto-Que torpe.- susurro, me acerque a verla._

 _-Está bien.- pregunte, la chica que tenía una gorra puesta volteo y sus ojos color chocolate chocaron con los míos, algo en mi corazón se estremeció y mientras ella se paraba y sacudía su ropa muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, cosas que un niño de mi edad aún no comprendía._

 _-Claro.- dijo con una sonrisa, se quitó la gorra roja haciendo que su cabello rubio cayeron a la altura de sus hombros, ella era más grande que yo-¿Cómo te llamas?-_

 _-Natsu.- contesto de inmediato, por alguna razón me sentía un poco nervioso, ella estiró su mano._

 _-Mucho gusto Natsu soy Lucy.- dijo mientras yo tomaba su mano, el aire soplo permitiéndome oler su dulce aroma a vainilla, por un instante solo éramos nosotros dos._

 _-Vaya has conocido a mi hija.- dijo ese hombre llamado Jude mientras se ponía a lado de Lucy, mi padre se puso detrás de mi mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros._

 _-Lucy has crecido también.- dijo mi padre, Lucy asintió._

 _-Ya soy grande ya tengo diez años sabes.-_

 _-Dirás cumplirás diez años.- la corrigió el rubio, ella inflo sus mejillas y su mirada de nuevo se posó en mí con una sonrisa._

 _-Natsu espero que tú y yo seamos buenos amigos.-_

 _Y lo supe, supe por primera vez en mi vida lo que ella en verdad sería para mí, sería más que una amiga ya que mi inexperto corazón había encontrado a quien sería mi amor eterno, la única chica para mí y la cual sería un día mí novia y esposa y esa sería Lucy Heartfilia."_

* * *

 _Espero y les haya gustado ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola mina-san como han estado?**_

 ** _Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic que decidí continuar, ya que esta concursando en la pagina de Wattpad NaluAwards2016 TwT me invitaron a participar y este es el fic que metí, -w- espero que los que tengan una cuenta en wattpad se pasen por ahí y me apoyen claro si les gusta el fic, además hay más fics que participan que están geniales :D pero no perderé el animo y seguiré adelante con el fic que deberé acabarlo dentro de un año, así que verán más veces actualizado este fic :D :3_**

 ** _Bueno espero su apoyo y pues comencemos con la historia ^^_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

 _Natsu_

Lucy empezó a pegarse levemente con un libro.

-Soy un asco... esto es difícil.- susurro mientras hacia su escena de desfallecer, tome uno de sus libros el cual inmediatamente deje en la mesa algo tenía claro no me gustaba para nada la historia, lo cual a ella le encantaba.

-Sabes deberías entrar a mi escuela.- le dije ella levanto la mirada-Estaría más fácil que estudiar para hacer un examen de admisión a la escuela superior.-

-Claro como tengo un montón de dinero más a parte.- ya empezaba con su sarcasmo, pero eso no me hacía enojar es más es lo que más me encantaba de ella.

\- Podrías conseguir una beca sabes eso se hace hoy en día, por que gastar tú tiempo en hacer un examen a una universidad donde más de 10 000 aspirantes quieren entrar, es más mi padre te podría ayudar, cuando tú padre falleció él las ha cuidado desde entonces.- ella agacho la mirada ante mis palabras, me di un golpe mental grandioso yo y mi bocota, hace dos años el papá de Lucy Jude murió en un accidente de auto, así que ella y Layla su madre quedaron solas, mi padre les ayudó mucho en ese entonces pero cuando les ofreció más ayuda en la situación económica Layla y Lucy se negaron, así que Lucy se salió de la escuela y empezó a trabajar por un año, aunque ella tiene 18 años sabe cómo es el mundo y lo cruel que puede ser.

-Lo siento Lucy.-me disculpe y baje la mirada, ella me tomo de la cara y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, a parte no quiero ocasionarle más problemas a tú padre, de por sí nos ayudo a no perder la casa, le estoy muy agradecida por ello yo me esforzaré para entrar a la universidad.-demostró de nuevo esa confianza y esa sonrisa que son tan naturales de ella.

-Sé que lo harás pero nunca es malo pedir algo de ayuda sabes.-le respondí.

-Hump un chico que apenas cumplirá 16 años diciéndome a mí eso, lo tomaré en cuenta.-empezó a reírse yo apreté sus mejillas haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

-nunca me tomas en cuenta, a parte tú apenas igual cumplirás 19.-respondí, ella hizo lo mismo con mis mejillas era extraño esa situación pero divertida a la vez.

-Eso no es cierto siempre tomo en cuenta a mi pequeño amigo.- me contesto con una sonrisa, yo igual sonreí levemente, para ella yo soy su amigo, solo un amigo de infancia pero ella acaso no entendía mis sentimientos, no aún no lo sabía.

 _Lucy._

Natsu Dragneel, mi mejor amigo desde que tenía diez años ¿Qué cómo nos conocimos? fue una situación embarazosa para mí siempre tenía la costumbre de caerme, el día en que lo conocí me había caído en su jardín, el me tendió la mano con aquella brillante sonrisa que siempre hace que demuestre mis debilidades y mis más sinceras sonrisas para él, él es como mi hermano menor siempre protegiéndonos, ayudándonos, compartiendo nuestros secretos así es Natsu Dragneel él es todo eso, él es parte de mi vida una vida de la cual no lo quiero sacar.

Muchas veces me confundían con su novia, pero eso era imposible, yo soy tres años mayor que él, además no veo a Natsu con otros ojos, para mi él es mi apreciado mejor amigo, siempre ha sido así, quizás siempre sea así, mi pequeño y mejor amigo.

-Qué mala eres.- susurro apoyando su cara en la mesa yo sonríe-Eres mala Lucy.-

-¿Por decirte pequeño?- susurre acariciando su cabeza, estar así con él me gusta, me gusta mucho lo que compartimos, aquello que no tengo con nadie más, me gusta estar siempre a su lado, aunque a él no le guste que le diga pequeño, digamos que esa parte de él lo hace ver muy lindo.

-Entraré a preparatoria ya, no debes decirme pequeño o tú ya eres muy anciana...- esa sonrisa santurrona, bien el encanto se fue.

-Natsu Dragneel ¿Qué me has dicho?- me levante fingiendo estar enojada, él me imito lo cual fue desventaja para mí, después de todo es más alto, demonios y yo que jamás quería tomar leche.

-Lo que oíste Lucy.- respondió poniendo su mano en mi cabeza-A parte muy pequeño, tú eres la pequeña aquí.-

-Mira que te estás ganando unos buenos golpees.- le advertí pero sin dejar de sonreír, el hizo esa típica cara de miedo, lo cual me hace reír más, subo mi puño y con cuidado golpeo su barbilla-Tuche.-

-Sí tuche...siempre ganas Luce.-susurro y puso su cara cercas de la mía, con mi mano libre alejo su cara-Oye.-

-Basta de bromas, debes ir a casa.- digo separándome de él, Natsu saca un bufido-Me dijiste que ya estarías más concentrado en la escuela Na-tan.-

-No me digas así.- se enoja.

-Vamos suena lindo, Na-tan.- él me mira enojado-Vale me callo.-

-Ya no soy un niño entiéndelo...- susurra, suspiro acercándome a él.

-No te enojes, es broma ya sabes que siempre...- pero no me deja terminar y me abraza-Oye.-

-Suerte en tú examen.- susurra y se aleja de mí de nuevo esa sonrisa aparece-Estaré esperándote en la escuela.-

-Oye nunca dije que...-

-Crees que no me iba hacer también mi parte por ayudarte.- saca su celular y me enseña el mensaje, ahora lo sabía, Gray iba a morir lentamente-Gray me ayudo en todo, luego nos agradeces.-

-No pueden hacer eso.- trato de arrebatarle su celular pero él es más rápido y brinca la reja-¡Natsu Dragneel!- grito pero él sigue corriendo.

-¡Suerte!- le escucho gritar y desparece de mi vista, en serió esos niños con sus bromas, pero no podían estar jaqueando las computadoras de la escuela, alguien me abraza por atrás.

-Como siempre es un niño pequeño eh.- mi mamá susurra, yo sonrió y asiento-Pero siempre es lindo... que suertuda será la chica que se case con él.-

-Sí, jamás se aburrirá, eso es seguro.- le contesto, pero por alguna razón pensar eso me irrita, siempre, desde que Natsu entro a la secundaria y empezó a salir con chicas, eso me molesto, que este rodeado de chicas todo el tiempo me molesta, después de todo Natsu es mi mejor amigo, por lo cual él es mío, así es, él es mío, ya que eh soportado sus bromas y travesuras, pero algún día Natsu tendrá de nuevo novia, después se casará y formara una familia y será el momento de dejarlo ir y cuando ese día llegue yo... ¿Qué voy hacer?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? buena mala, ^^

dejen un lindo review si les gusto y nos vemos en la próxima sean felices y coman sanamente frutas y verduras bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Sí se que tarde así que me disculpo, la universidad absorbe mi felicidad, tiempo e inspiración, pero gracias a que leí Atrapame el fic de Linaro eso hizo que la inspiración regresará para hacer este fic, así que disfrútenlo...

Aparece uno de los que formaron el cuadrado de la discordia (si se que es triangulo amoroso pero ya que serán cuatro personas esto no entra en ese termino, ok ya ni se lo que digo, mejor empecemos con la historia...)

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 _Lucy._

Si bien el tener muchas responsabilidades no era para nada divertido, amigos ya casi no los veo ya que unos se fueron a estudiar a otra ciudad o estaban muy ocupados con la Universidad, no es que eso me moleste en cambio me alegra que ellos estén dando lo mejor, pero aun así a veces siento que estoy quedándome atrás.

—Y dime hija ¿Cómo te fue e tú examen? — me pregunto el viejo Makarov, puse su taza de café en su mesas y le sonreí.

—Muy bien, los sentí algo difíciles pero en más de la mitad de las respuestas me las supe. — respondí, Makarov asintió.

—Eso es bueno, en estos tiempos es demasiado necesario el estudio y aprender más cosas, hace tiempo eso no era necesario pero los tiempos cambian. — suspira Makarov tomando su café, Yajima su amigo empieza a reír.

—Hombre esos eran otros tiempos, mírate ahora eres un viejo anciano, no he de decir que yo no lo soy ja, pero extrañaré tu café Lucy. —termina de decir el anciano sin perder su sonrisa, yo solo los observo, desde que empecé a trabajar aquí estos dos graciosos y amables ancianos empezaron a charlar conmigo y con el tiempo les agarre cariño más a parte que escuchar sus historias son muy geniales. Este es uno de mis tantos trabajos de medio tiempo, un pequeño restaurante en el centro de la pequeña ciudad, la fachada por fuera no es muy llamativa, pero por dentro es muy hermosa, pintada con un color rosa pálido, las mesas en forma circular pero en la sorillas cuelga un mantel hecho a mano con encajes de flores blancas, las paredes están llenas de pinturas de la era del surrealismo convirtiendo este local en algo muy natural, más a parte de las flores y plantas que adornan las esquinas. Aquí trabajamos seis chicas como meseras, yo me ocupo más en preparar el café o los postres, mientras Cana se encarga de la cocina, aunque el que siempre termina cocinando es el segundo al mando Biscklow, los jefes casi no aparecen por aquí, pero la señora Bisca es una persona muy amable y linda.

—Aunque en serio me hubiera encantado que te hubieras convertido en mi nieta. — Makarov dice con tristeza, yo por otro lado toso un poco al recordar ese pequeño incidente—Mi nieto no es feo Lucy. —

—Señor Makarov no empecemos con lo mismo. — digo alejándome de su mesa ya que por ese día ya no puedo verle la cara a Laxus sin sentirme avergonzada, la puerta suena, al ver a la entrada me encuentro con esos ojos jade, sonrió.

—Hola Luce. —Natsu me saluda con su típica sonrisa.

—Hola, tan temprano andas de vago Natsu.— le pregunto mientras pongo granos de café en la máquina y esta empieza a molerlos, Natsu apoya su cabeza en la barra.

—Luce hoy te dan los resultados no es así. —Natsu toma una bolsa de azúcar mientras la abre y la empieza a comer, yo asiento y le entrego una dona.

—Hoy me dicen en que universidad me quede, si en la Universidad Nacional de Magnolia o en la prestigiosa Universidad Fairy Tail, aunque creo que me quedaré en la primera. — Sonrió, Natsu alza una ceja un tanto serio— ¿Qué no te alegras? —

—Tenía la esperanza de que quizás… no lo sé, desearás quedarte en Fairy Tail. — me dice empezando a comer su dona de chocolate, pongo el café molido en la máquina y prendó el agua caliente, al salir la taza de café se la paso a Silvia quien se la lleva a un cliente, y toda mi atención se centra en Natsu.

—Natsu te lo dije no, yo entraré por mi inteligencia, no porque tú o Gray hagan movimientos ilegales en las computadoras, además me acabo de enterar que las murallas a posibles hackers fueron muy altas durante los exámenes de admisión, así que lo que hayan hecho Gray y tú no se les logró. —

— ¿Piensas que yo podría hacer algo ilegal? —me pregunta poniendo ojos inocentes, pongo mi dedo en su frente y lo empujo levemente.

—Sí, ya lo has hecho antes… tontito, espérame hoy cerraremos temprano, pero algo me dice que ya lo sabías. —él sonríe, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y me meto en la cocina, Cana tiene una botella en la mano y me mira pícaramente.

—Así que llego tú amorcito corazón. —dice tomando de la botella y volteando una bistec que estaba en la parrilla, yo suspiro y me acerco al garrafón de agua y empiezo a llenar una jarra.

—No es mi amorcito es mi amigo. —le respondo terminando de llenar la jarra, Cana pone el bistec en el plato y sonríe.

—Se nota que babea por ti, pero tú no te quieres dar cuenta. —dice, suspiro y salgo de la cocina, me detengo en el pasillo antes de dar la vuelta y salir al mostrador, miro mis manos sosteniendo la jarra, por alguna razón pensar que Natsu puede estar enamorado de mí me causa una extraña sensación, pero eso es imposible, es decir Natsu ha tenido muchas novias más bonitas y refinadas que yo, nosotros siempre seremos amigos, es imposible que él me mire de otra manera.

….

 _Natsu._

Lucy sale de la cocina y lleva la jarra de agua a una de las mesas, se ve tan linda con ese uniforme de mesera, aunque sea un pantalón negro, con una blusa de manga larga blanco y chaleco negro aun así es linda, miro mi dona a medio acabar y suspiro, yo en serió quería ayudarla a entrar a Fairy Tail ya que sales con un buen prestigio de esa Universidad, y por el simple hecho que está unida a mi preparatoria, así que podría irme con ella todos los días y regresar, durante la secundaria y primaria los dos no regresábamos juntos a casa, a veces me tenía que esperar una hora al esperarla pues ella salía más tarde que yo, o a veces convencía al chofer de que la esperáramos y así nos llevaban a nuestras casas, y esta vez si ella se quedaba en Fairy Tail los dos estaríamos más cercas.

—Natsu. — El viejo Makarov se acerca a mí— ¿Ya decidiste confesártele a Lucy, o puedo aún comprometerla con mi nieto? — Me pregunta riendo, yo me enojo y lo miró molesto, este solo suspira—Deberías apresúrate chico, estar enamorado por más de cinco años, eso indica que es amor del bueno. — diciendo esto último sale del restaurante junto a su amigo, gruño y volteo, mi cara se refleja en la máquina de café, estoy un poco rojo, ese anciano sin querer me escucho un día hablando con Gray sobre que no podía decirle mis sentimientos a Lucy desde que tenía siete años, así que siempre busca una razón para estármelo recordando, y lo que paso con Laxus, bueno es algo de lo que no me quiero acordar.

—Natsu nos vamos. — Lucy llega con su ropa normal, me levanto de la silla, Lucy se despide de las demás y salimos del restaurante, el sol esta en lo alto así que miro a Lucy.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —pregunto parándome en una esquina, ella me mira confundida.

—Pero si acabamos de salir de un restaurante Natsu. —

—Yo me refería a comer un helado o yo que sé. — le digo restándole importancia, ella ríe y agarra mi mano, me pongo nervioso, si piel hace que la mía empiece a calentarse y a palpitar, mi corazón se acelera, ella corre jalándome llegamos a una heladería— Lo sabía. —

—Con este calor quien no quiere un helado. — me dice y entramos, nos sentamos en una de las mesas cercas de la orilla del local, ella pide un cono de vainilla con chocolate y yo uno de menta con moras.

Pasamos el tiempo hablando, ella habla de sus trabajos y como está tratando de comprar una Tablet para ahora que entre a la Universidad, yo le comento que podría adelantarle su regalo de cumpleaños regalando una pero al ver su cara sería retiro mi oferta, seguimos así hasta que la tarde nos cae.

—Sabes Natsu. —susurra, yo la miro, ella apoya su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas—Quiero crees que habrá un mejor mañana. —

— ¿Eh? —

—Es decir que quizás ahorita mi vida sea dura pero, espero que eso acabe, deseo terminar la Universidad, graduarme y sacar mi título, tener un buen empleo y así hacer que mi madre deje de trabajar en esa fábrica de telas y después… — se detiene, me mira y eso me exalta un poco, me muestra una sonrisa tierna, demonios ella hace que me den ataques.

— ¿Y después? —pregunto nervioso, ella estira sus manos enfrente de mí.

—No lo sé, creo que será emocionante descubrir que pasa después. — dice sonriendo, yo estiró mi mano y atrapo la suya, ella me mira sorprendida, llevo su mano a mis labios sonriendo.

—Creo que será grandioso averiguarlo. — respondo, ella asiente y aprieta mi mano.

—Eres un don juan sabías. —Dice sin dejar su sonrisa, apartando su mano—Da gracias que soy tú amiga si no de seguro ya me habría desmayado aquí por ese acto, siempre haciendo las mismas tácticas, sabes deberías cambiar. —

—Pero si ese gesto solo lo hago contigo. —me defiendo, ella se ríe, hay cosas que solo guardo para ella, y otras más sí que las utilizaba para conquistar chicas, chicas que jamás me pudieron sacar de la cabeza a esta tonta Lucy.

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos de la heladería, caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la avenida principal, esta vez no traje mi carro así que tomamos el autobús, nos sentamos juntos, Lucy saca su celular y sonríe, al parecer Layla ya está en casa, por desgracia para nosotros estamos atascados en el tráfico de la avenida principal de la ciudad, gruño, miro a Lucy quien se ha quedado dormida, la luz del atardecer la hace lucir frágil e inocente, sonrió, atrapo su cabeza con mi mano y la hago apoyarse en mi hombro, ella sonríe levemente, acerco mis labios a su frente y la beso, esta vez no temería, haría llegar mis sentimientos hasta ella.

Llegamos a su casa, Layla nos recibe con la cena echa, así que me quedo a cenar ya que no le puedo decir que no a mi futura suegra, cenamos platicando sobre cualquier cosa, este ambiente me gusta mucho, al terminar de cenar ayudo a Lucy a recoger la mesa, ella lavo los platos mientras yo los seco y guardo, aunque suene extraño se me exactamente donde va cada cosa, e incluso como poder entrar sin que nadie me vea, si eso me hace ver como ladrón, pero que esperaban después de todo llevo casi 10 años de mi vida viniendo a esta casa.

Al terminar Lucy abre la página de la computadora, Layla y yo nos ponemos a los lados, ella traga y su mano empieza a temblar, abre su correo y tiene dos mensajes, mira a su madre y esta le da una sonrisa, después me mira a mí, sí que parece asustada, sonrió y agarro su hombro.

—Ábrelos. —susurro, ella asiente y abre el primer correo que es de la Universidad Nacional de Magnolia, al abrirla y leerla ella se entristece, leo la parte final que dice que no alcanzo los puntos que necesitaba, aprieta sus puños.

—No puede ser, esa era la…—susurra.

—Bueno, me dijiste que en ese examen eran más matemáticas no es así, y tú sí que te fallan mucho las matemáticas. —Digo tomando el mouse y cerrando ese correo, miro el correo de la Universidad de Fairy Tail—Ábrelo. —

—No, para que, si no entre en la Universidad de Magnolia mucho menos en la de Fairy Tail, en ella es más demanda de puntos. —dice triste, yo me enojo y agarro su mano y la pongo en el mouse, ella me mira.

—No solo porque no te quedaste en la primera no significa que no puedes que darte en la otra, además los exámenes no son iguales, así que ábrelo Lucy. —le ordenó, ella siente y mueve su mano y abre el mensaje, lee y se levanta rápido del asiento, no logro ver lo que dice el mensaje ya que me concentro en ver como las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, diablos acaso ella no se…

—Pase. —Susurra, Layla y yo la miramos sorprendidos, Lucy empieza a llorar más duro, sus brazos me atrapan en un abrazo—Me quede en esa Universidad. —grita empezando a llorar, yo sonrió, Layla limpia las lágrimas que se les escaparon, abrazo a Lucy y acaricio su cabeza.

—Ves te lo dije, bien echo llorona. —susurro, ella asiente pero sin dejar de sollozar, Layla toca su hombro, estoy feliz por ella ya que por su propio esfuerzo logro pasar.

…

…..

—Me voy. —grito Wendy mientras una de las mucamas le daba su mochila, mi madre la miro seriamente.

—Pórtate bien, pon atención y has lo que digan los profesores. —le dice, Wendy asiente, corre hacia mí y me besa la mejilla después corre hacia mamá y hace lo mismo y sale del comedor.

—Primer día de clases, Wendy es por fin una estudiante de secundaria. —digo terminando de comer, mi madre toma asiento de nuevo y sus ojo marrones se posan en mí.

—Me sorprende que estés ya despierto tan temprano. —dice seriamente, yo bebo mi jugo y veo como sonríe, que más bien parecería macabra que feliz—Acaso eso se debe a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos marrones Natsu. —

Toso y niego con la cabeza.

—Solo pensé que ya que inició una nueva etapa en mi vida no sería correcto llegar tarde y dar esa mala imagen. —le contesto, siento una mano en mi hombro y me exalto.

—Je a quien engañas, sé que es por Lucy, quieres irte con ella a la escuela eh. —Mi padre empieza a reír, demonios estos padres como siempre saben la verdad, me levanto y me dirijo a la salida—Me voy. —grito y salgo de mi casa no sin antes oír las risas de mis padres, rayos ellos sí que se pasaban.

Me voy en mi auto, hablo a la casa de Lucy, Layla me contesta y dice que Lucy está muy nerviosa y que no sabe que ponerse, rio y me dirijo a su casa, después de todo aún tenemos tiempo, al llegar me estaciono y espero, al poco rato sale corriendo mi querida amiga, ya que es primavera opto por ponerse un vestido rosa pálido con unas zapatillas del mismo color con tacón chico, un suéter delgado de color blanco, con su mochila de lado y su cabello atado en una coleta de lado, me quede embobado y a la vez celoso ya que quizás más de un estúpido se le quedaría viendo, estoy a punto de decirle que se quite eso que la hace ver condenadamente linda, pero me detengo al pensar que no tengo derecho a pedir eso.

—Perdón Natsu. —Lucy llega hasta mí—Es que no sabía que usar este día. —Layla se para detrás de ella y me mira.

—A qué se ve linda. —dice, yo volteo la cabeza.

—Supongo. —respondo subiendo a mi auto.

—Eso no es una contestación Natsu. —Lucy reclama entrando al carro, se despide de su mamá y arrancamos, ella parece muy nerviosa pues juega con sus dedos y siempre hace eso cuando está nerviosa, seguimos por la carretera que da a la orilla del mar y me detengo en uno de los semáforos.

—Tranquila todo irá bien. —le digo, ella me mira y asiente.

—Es que estoy muy nerviosa. —susurra, yo sonrió.

—Es normal tranquila, además te ves linda. —digo y el semáforo pasa a verde.

—Gracias. —susurra pero puedo ver que se a avergonzado un poco y eso me gusta, me detengo en una tienda de dulces, Lucy me mira sorprendida—Natsu ¿Por qué parás? Llegaremos tarde. —

—No puedo manejar al verte muy nerviosa sabes. —le respondo y salgo del auto, entro a la tienda buscando esos dulces que siempre hacen que Lucy se relaje, los encuentro y tomo como diez, pago en la caja, estoy mirando mi cambio que al salir sin querer empujo a alguien haciendo que caiga de sentón, grandioso.

—Lo siento. —me disculpo, la chica se está sobando su mano, miro su uniforme y es la misma que la mía, ella alzo su cara y sus ojos azules se topan con los míos causándome impresión, es linda debo admitir, tiene cabello corto de color albino (muy raro) y parece que es de mi misma edad—Ven te ayudo. —extiendo mi mano, al parecer se sonroja ya que sus mejillas que son de un color pálido se ponen un poco rojas.

—Gracias. —susurra, demonios esta chica aparte de linda es tímida, eso le dará buenos puntos al ser popular entre los chicos, yo no me cuento porque yo tengo a mi Lucy, pero debo admitir que me llama la atención, la levanto y sonríe.

—Me llamo Lissana Strauss. —dice, yo asiento.

—Yo…yo soy Natsu Dragneel. —respondo, por alguna razón el viento sopla dando una imagen como esas películas donde el destino te junta con alguien, espera esa escena debería ser con Lucy, la chica me mira con diversión.

—Natsu eh. —responde, no sé por qué pero presiento que mis problemas están a punto de comenzar, como lo sé, ni yo mismo me lo explico.

….

…..

 _Lucy_

Natsu estaba tardando, así que baje del auto y al dar vuelta en la esquina miro una escena que parece de película, de esas películas románticas, Natsu sostiene la mano de una chica que es de cabello albino y al parecer ojos azules, piel blanca, rayos acaso hay color de pieles de ese color, quien esta sonrojada ¿sonrojada? Y le sonríe alegremente a Natsu, y este, bueno no puedo ver su cara pues me da la espalda, por alguna razón esa escena me hace enojar un poco, ya que es como si esa chica fuera hacer parte de la vida de Natsu de ahora en adelante, por lo que no sé si es ¿Bueno o malo eso?

* * *

jejejej empieza lo emocionante...

Mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras, y pues si les gusto, denle me gusta y suscribanse a mi canal... no esperen esto no es un vídeo xD ok solo comenten si les gusto n.n bye bye nos vemos

s


End file.
